Robo Star
Robo Star is a cybernetic bunny who had covered his ears with his hat and his mouth with a oversized scarf. Character Bio He is rather lazy shown to sleep unexpectedly in very unusual places (sewers, near volcanos, etc). His laziness may lead into other character's deaths and sometimes (though rarely) his own. His deaths involves: Decapitation, Drowning , Falling objects, Explosions and his intestines. 20's Robo Star Although Robo Star DOES NOT flipout, he does indeed have a past memory where he was a former mobster. He does not flipout, however due to his laziness, he doesn't even remembered it. However, 20's Robo Star appeared when Sniffles took a time machine to 1921 and the gangster Robo Star sneakfully hijacked the time machine and went in it unintentionally traveling to modern day tree town. Therefore he is considered a clone of Robo Star. 20's Robo Star is the reason why the The PowerPuff Girls hate Robo Star. Due to the fact that 20's Robo Star robbed banks,attacked police, was convincted of racketeering, and he killed a random person with an "MC" logo on his hat because he thought "MC" stood for Master Cheif. It is possible that this Robo Star might appear in Mortal Tree Friends as Younger Britton found a time machine and the machine was set to "1921" before traveling to Armageddon. When he returns to the machine to retrieve something in the past to help him fight the forces of evil it is set back to "1921" 20's Robo Star has appeared twice in the series so far. Debuting in Brainwashin Robots and Scarf Monster Relationships *Superspeed = Best friend, They along with Trippy are often seen together. *Trippy = Best friend, They along with Superspeed are often seen together. *Pierce = Enemy, Pierce will occasinoly bully him, and he tends to also injure him intentionally to. *Bulky = Rival *Hoppy = Arch Nemises He is the reason Robo Star wears a scarf *Fungus = friend, although it is currently unknown why. *RayTube = friend, Robo Star along with Trippy and Superspeed befriend him in Raytube's debut episode. Popularity Although he is not as popular as most of the Fan Characters here, He is still decently used in some episodes. Kill Count *Lumpy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Superspeed - 3 (Sleeping on The Job, Don't axe me a question!, Bombs in town) *Platypus aliens - 1 (Warning) *Pranky - 2 (Been Fun Smashin Ya!, Bombs in town) *Trippy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Hoppy -2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Ava - 1 (Bombs in town) *Devious - 1 (Bombs in town) *Ale - 1 (Bombs in town) *Puffy - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Pierce - 3 (Bombs in town, Brainwashin Robots, Sleepy-Time's Over) *Gutsy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Fungus -1 (Bombs in town) *Hippy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Fuddles - 1 (Bombs in town) *Spite - 1 (Bombs in town) *Crafty - 1 (Bombs in town) *Bulky - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Wooly - 2 (Strike!, Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2) *Josh - 1 (Strike!) Episodes Starring roles #Sleeping on The Job #Robo Star Smoochie #Don't axe me a question! #Warning #Spiked your computer #Been Fun Smashin Ya! #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #Pole it Together #Strike! #Brainwashin Robots #Disguise-ful #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 1) #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 2) Featuring roles #Stop Stair-ing #Dopework #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Puffing Paint #Sick to the Plan #ThirstBall #Mecha Mash #Locked In #That's Gonna Costume! #Lights, Camera, Cut! Appearance roles #The Small Game #Brain Dead #Pranks for the Memories #Take a Mint #Mobbing the House #Sight to See #Vacation Disaster #The Big Save #Sleepy-Time's Over #DEV 8000 #A Zeke-ful World Deaths #Warning = Run over by an RV. #Smoochie 1 = Stabbed by multiple Airplanes #Smoochie 2 = Crushed by a paper boat #Smoochie 3 = Killed by Flippy #Brain Dead - Eaten by brain monster #Dopework: Burns to death when he drinks really hot sauce while mistaking it for water #Resurrect The Dead!: Dies when Superspeed becomes a zombie. (Debatable) #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode: Run over by motorcycle. #Puffing Paint - Hacked up by a chainsaw #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? - Torn rips him in half #Pole it Together - Short circuits and explodes #Sight to See - Stabbed by Flippy #Mecha Mash - Vaporized by Devious' laser. #Vacation Disaster - Crashes into burning plane. #Locked In - Drowned in Puffy's tears. #A Zeke-ful World - Short ciruits and explodes (however revives) #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Clobbered by Howdy and Russell. Ask Robo Star Robo Star has a ask tumblr blog which can be viewed here. So far, he may be the first htf oc to have a ask blog. (He might not respond though probably because he may be busy). It can be viewed here http://askrobostarthehtfoc.tumblr.com/ Trivia - His survival Rate is 44% - According to his diary, He was originally called "Scarfface" - Due to the Huge Scarf blocking his mouth, he often muffles - He was born in 1900 - In The Vicious Cycle of 2fort and VS Saxton Hale he is a RED Pyro - The only break he appeared in is Been Fun Smashin Ya! - He has since now rarely appearing. He apeared in 0 episodes in season 4 and only 1 episode in season 5 so far. -So far, He hasn't been killed by Rip. Although it will most likely change. -He is one of the few characters who survived their debut role. -He is one of the four characters who have an ask blog. The others being Torn,Trippy, and Hippy -Robo Star is also the first htf oc to have an ask blog -Despite his somewhat low survival rate, he survived in every season 1,season 7 and season 10 episodes he appeared in. -He also died in every season 6 and (debatably) season 5 episodes he appeared in. -The only season 9 episode he survived in was Mobbing the House -The only Fan Version episode he survived in was Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) -He has a Blood Fest -Despite dieting a lot, he has more kills than deaths. Names in Other Languages (could be wrong) Gallery Robo.jpg|RoboStar's happy face Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Robo Star with friends: Trippy and Superspeed Baseball.jpg|Why RoboStar will never play baseball PyroStar.png|Robo Star as the Pyro (Carrying Flare Gun and Axtinguisher) robostar_on_fire___rq_by_inovationhtf-d41fqxn.png|Robo Star On Fire robostarcta.png|Robo Star character info. Beatup.png|A bruised Robo Star without his clothing. Pierce and Robo Star.png|Robo Star with Pierce Badge-picture-4.png|Robo Star on a silver badge New20;s.png|20's Robo Star IMAGE444.png|Robo Star on stage (middle) Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Gray Characters Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Season 1 Introductions